1. Field of Invention
The invention relates primarily to internal combustion engines of the rotary type. This invention is also related on a secondary level to rotary pumps, compressors, and vacuums.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a multitude of rotary engines that vary greatly in design and practicality. However, most of these engines have failed to make any significant impact in the internal-combustion engine industry. The only commercially successful rotary engine was the Wankel design that utilized an eccentrically mounted triangular rotor that rotated within an epitrochoid-shaped rotor housing. This design helped to reduce engine vibration and minimize the overall number moving parts but was less efficient than the more common piston engine. Other rotary engine designs have sought to address the shortcomings of the Wankel engine but none have been successfully introduced into the internal-combustion engine market.
The reciprocating piston engine has its problems as well. Its linear to rotational motion combined with its many moving parts makes it prone to mechanical failure. The frictional resistance of its moving parts also reduces its thermodynamic efficiency. It is likely that the reciprocating piston engine has reached its apex in terms of performance, thus a new internal-combustion technology is needed.